


Ньютон Скамандер и основы трансфигурации

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Как и почему профессор Дамблдор обратил внимание на Ньюта.





	

**Author's Note:**

> основной аккаунт автора - [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1223958)

Несколько лет назад директор Хогвартса сказал новому преподавателю трансфигурации Альбусу Дамблдору перед его первым в жизни рабочим днем: «Самых неожиданных и порой неприятных сюрпризов, коллега, ждите не от задир и хулиганов, а от тихонь». Дамблдор сомневался в его правоте до тех пор, пока однажды вечером не столкнулся на пороге собственного кабинета с одним из младших учеников. Мальчик держал в руках картонную коробку, и у него была просьба:

— Профессор Дамблдор, расколдуйте их, пожалуйста, обратно! Они же живые!

Дамблдор смерил мальчика взглядом — от ботинок до растрепанной золотистой макушки — и постарался вспомнить, что, собственно, о нем знает. Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, Хаффлпафф, второй курс. Приличный ребенок из старинного магического рода. Преподаватели зельеварения и травологии хвалят, преподаватель истории магии — ругает, но он ругает всех. Сверстники поддразнивают за то, что рыжий, смешной и нерешительный. Сегодня на его собственном уроке не справился с обычным заданием для этого уровня — единственный из всех второкурсников. Нужно было всего лишь превратить жука в пуговицу. Когда прозвенел звонок, он пулей вылетел из класса и, кажется, сдерживал при этом слезы.

Дамблдор думал, что понимает ситуацию: ранимый ученик, которому раньше предмет более-менее давался, расстроен первой серьезной неудачей, обычное дело. Но теперь видел, что все оказалось куда сложней. С психологическими проблемами такого рода он раньше как-то не сталкивался. Даже не задумывался, что любовь к животным может оказаться непреодолимым препятствием для изучения трансфигурации.

— Скамандер, знаете, обратное превращение входит в программу следующего курса. Но вы не сможете освоить этот навык, пока у вас не начнет хорошо получаться прямое, — он чувствовал, что голос звучит как-то фальшиво, но ничего не мог поделать. — Я понимаю, вам трудно, но это для вашего же блага!

— Но они не могут ждать, пока я... осваиваю навыки! Расколдуйте их, пожалуйста! — упрямо повторил мальчик и выставил коробку перед собой, как щит.

— Скамандер, точно таких жуков с удовольствием ест ваша сова, если поймает. Их вы тоже жалеете? — попытался зайти с другой стороны Дамблдор. И натолкнулся на серьезный, очень серьезный взгляд.

— Это другое, профессор. Сова иначе не может. А когда так... Так нельзя. Я читал, что маггловские ученые делают с лабораторными мышами, но это даже хуже. И, в конце концов, мы же не магглы!

Дамблдор сдался: он тяжело вздохнул и взял коробку. Пуговицы застучали и зашуршали, высыпаясь из нее на стол.

— Сколько их здесь? — спросил он, удивленно уставившись на внушительную кучу.

— Все, сэр.

— Невероятно. Как вам это удалось?

Мальчик отозвался на невольное восхищение в его голосе: напряженное лицо немного оттаяло, один уголок рта пополз вверх.

— В основном, выменял. Я потратил все свои вкладыши от шоколадных лягушек и почти все карманные деньги. Часть мне отдали просто так, одну пришлось украсть.

Дамблдор успел заметить настоящую улыбку, открытую и доверчивую, прежде чем она исчезла, сменившись напряженно-выжидательным выражением.

— Нда... Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, — пробормотал он, по одной превращая пуговицы в жуков и торопливо стряхивая их обратно в коробку, которую поставил рядом на пол. Мальчик провожал взглядом каждое его движение.

— И что вы будете с ними делать теперь? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, когда последний жук был расколдован, хотя уже понимал, что услышит в ответ.

— Отпущу.

— За пределами школьной территории, я полагаю?

Мальчик отвел глаза, закусил губу и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ладно, не говорите. Но если попадетесь...

— Я не попадусь! Если только... — он запнулся и покраснел.

— Да уж договаривайте! — Дамблдор не удержался от короткого смешка при взгляде на него.

— Если вы меня не выдадите, — мальчик произнес это очень тихо, почти шепотом.

Дамблдор отрицательно покачал головой и махнул рукой по направлению к двери.

— Идите, Скамандер. Идите уже.

Мальчик прижал к груди драгоценную коробку и выскочил из кабинета, все еще с пылающими щеками. Но не успела дверь захлопнуться за его спиной, как он, видимо, вспомнил о хороших манерах и снова приоткрыл ее, чтобы сказать на прощание: «Большое спасибо, профессор!»

Дамблдор потер виски. Он думал о том, что сейчас только еще сентябрь, а манипуляциям над живыми объектами будет посвящена большая часть второго курса. И задание этого типа традиционно выносится на экзамен в начале лета. Учебный год обещал быть не из самых легких, и хорошо, если один только этот!

О том, насколько оправдались его опасения, можно судить хотя бы по случившемуся на экзамене. Профессор Дамблдор в тот день нервничал едва ли не больше учеников, потому что директор пожелал присутствовать. Это означало, что оценку в итоге поставят и преподавателю тоже.

Ньютон Скамандер сдавал последним, и вместо того, чтобы превратить предложенную ему белую мышь в табакерку, сделал наоборот: превратил табакерку в мышь. Почти настоящую мышь — с шерсткой, хвостом и даже усами. Она умела бегать по столу, пищать и грызть табачные крошки.

Табакерка принадлежала директору, а живая мышь сбежала, когда волшебники отвлеклись на трансфигурированную. Но работу зачли.


End file.
